


Tied Up

by Marta_TP



Series: The Challenge! [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst Free (yeahhh), F/F, I really suck at giving tags, Light Bondage, Smuty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_TP/pseuds/Marta_TP
Summary: Team science mega force goes on vacation. One shot for the challenge series.THE RULES:Location: VacationThe relationship: established/AUThe twist: Delphine is a total top (not really a twist, but okay) and totally wants to keep Cosima in check.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While my partner in crime for these one shots has been finding herself too far removed from the muse, I still decided to go ahead and post this one. I started this waaayyy back and the other day it came to me to finish it.
> 
> (BTW, thanks to Cophine for beta this thing)

Delphine never considered herself a prude, in fact she always thought of herself as quite an open minded person. Which is why when Cosima started to show an interest in her, other than friendship, the newly arrived French scientist didn't offer any sort of real resistance. How could she, really? Cosima was charming, witty and with a sharp tongue - although said tongue's real expertise Delphine wouldn't found out until a few weeks later...

No, Delphine was not a prude. However, that didn't stop her from blushing a deep crimson when she felt Cosima's hand slide up her thigh for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes. And once more, the blonde had to keep it from going too far, placing her own hand on top of her girlfriend's, this time accompanied by a sharp gaze in the cocky girl's direction, who raised her brow as if she didn't know why she was being scolded for.

"Oui… it is very different indeed," Delphine answered the question she managed to catch with an increasingly foggy mind.

"But don't worry, I showed Delphine around as soon as she let me," Cosima commented. "In no time she was feeling at home."

The young couple they were dining with exchanged looks, and Delphine could see their minds working around Cosima's innuendo. They met while still in San Francisco as they were boarding the flight that would take them across the Atlantic Ocean to a Greek Island, surrounded by the crystal blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. When they checked-in to the hotel they discovered the couple was staying there as well, spending their honeymoon. And although the two scientists craved to spend some time alone during their first vacation together, it was nice to talk with someone who spoke English without any weird accent - at least for Cosima.

"I honestly don't doubt that," the young man, Dennis, said, taking a piece of fresh fish to his mouth.

"Not that it was too hard to convince Delphine; she was eager to know San Fran…" Cosima offered, grabbing the glass of white wine and taking a generous sip.

"As you were to show me around, ma cherie," Delphine said, effectively removing the hand from her leg and place it on the dreadlocked woman's lap.

"What can I say?" Cosima smiled widely. "Maybe I should've been a tour guide."

Joan, their female travel companion, laughed. "But then you wouldn't have met."

The brunette looked with adoring eyes to her girlfriend. "Hmm… I don't know about that… I think it would've happened either way."

Delphine chuckled. "Yes… you are just stubborn enough to make sure of that."

Cosima's smile turned into a smug and her hand returned to Delphine's knee, who had to fight not to look too exasperated.

When they reached the hotel room, both women were feeling slightly buzzed from the wine they had at dinner, their movements looser as they stopped in front of the door of their room, with Cosima pressed to Delphine's back, who fought more than she ought to with the card key. It wasn't that she was all that drunk, but Cosima's hands were moving along her side and found the blonde's breasts for a light squeeze, her expert fingers fondling the supple flesh. Delphine groaned, half arousal, half frustration, cursing as her shaky hands struggled with the lock. Cosima's hands, however, remained steady, even as she removed one of them from the blonde's body and reached for the keycard to help the other woman's task. A sigh of relief from seeing the door finally open was cut short when Delphine felt the brunette's lips attach to her neck, the brunette's form raising a few inches against her back for better access while both hands were once again softly grazing her breast.

Delphine didn't let it go any further, the moment they were inside she pushed herself away from the tormenting hands and into the large suite they'd booked in a moment of weakness. They might regret spending so much on a week's vacation, but at least they had everything they needed to build a memorable experience abroad. The room was spacious, with a generous sitting area and with a marvelous king bed, linen sheets that were fresh every night, and to top it off, a large bathroom with a beautiful black, marble bathtub along with a shower stall for a quick clean up after a day at the beach. However, what had sold them on the on the room, and led to their spending spree, was the fantastic view they had from the balcony; facing the blue Mediterranean Sea, they could see the sun setting, enjoying the cool summer breeze sitting on a white wicker couch placed outside.

Heading to the balcony, Delphine opened the glass double doors and stepped outside, a light wind swirling around her, never really picking up or dying down, a constant whisper that made the small hairs on the back of her neck dance slowly while her eyes were trained on the purple horizon, the sun giving the sea a final kiss before resting for the night. She didn't turn when she heard Cosima's light steps approaching her from behind, nor did she move when she felt soft hands skimming along her stomach and the smaller woman's body pressed against hers.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked in a low voice, breathing her words to the breeze.

"I thought I made my intentions pretty clear earlier," Cosima's answer brushed along her shoulder blades where her lips were laying tender kisses. Her hands were on the move, the left one reaching for the strap of Delphine's yellow summer dress, her lips following the path now available for exploration while the right was searching other grounds, inching the skirt of the dress up, fingertips smoothing their way up the French woman's thighs.

"Hmm… you did," Delphine purred, her body quick to respond to the light touches, gaining a sort of languid energy. The laziness she felt after a full day on the beach still clung to her limbs, but Cosima was gradually peaking her interest in more… exhilarating activities.

From the beginning, even before they'd become intimate, Cosima had always been capable of awakening all manner of desires. And it was not always physical. The cocky brunette was a beacon Delphine was always eager to follow, having never met anyone who so effortlessly made her feel wanted. She felt as if she belonged to someone, not in an ownership kind of way, but on a deeper level. She truly believes that her life wouldn't be nearly as rich without Cosima. While she doesn't believe in kindred spirits, in other halves; she doesn't believe that people are made to love only one person, but if she did, she's sure Cosima is the one for her. She can't see herself loving anyone like she loves Cosima, she can't see herself love anyone else after she met the beautiful American. So perhaps it's wrong to say Delphine belongs to Cosima, but she does belong with her.

Yes, Cosima managed to conquer Delphine's heart with little effort. It came as a natural result of hours spent together, of wakeful nights discussing scientific theories until both of them gave up due to exhaustion, of weeks filled with them tiptoeing around the magnetic sexual attraction that only seemed to grow between the two women. It all came to a sudden end one night when they had gone to Cosima's place, under the guise of study for a new project and they didn't even crack a book open. Much like this day, Cosima's hands had been constantly tormenting Delphine, albeit in a much more subtle manner; taking the French woman's hands between hers and lightly playing with her fingers, or softly tucking a loose curl of golden hair behind her ear while the warm, brown eyes never left Delphine's. Since the beginning Cosima always knew how to lead the blonde, make her steadily lose her wits, regardless of how appropriate it was, the logical side of her brain shut down when Cosima was determined to have her way.

"One of these days I'm going to tie you up to be sure you behave around other people," Delphine commented distractedly, feeling Cosima's right hand skimming up her inner thigh while the other continued to work on her breast.

"You really think that would be enough to stop me?" The smaller woman's lips didn't stop the exploration while she spoke, softly nibbling the curve of her neck.

Cosima couldn't see Delphine narrowing her eyes at that statement, since the other woman was still facing the crystal blue sea. She only understand the blonde's reaction when it was too late. In a sudden motion, Delphine spun out of reach and faced Cosima, who released a surprised gasp when her hands, which have been leisurely smoothing along the lean form standing before her, were captured by the wrist by Delphine's strong fingers. Taking advantage of the surprised scientist, the blonde didn't need to apply much strength to force both of them inside, their bodies still apart, the only contact being the hold Delphine maintained on her wrists.

"I think you need a lesson in good manners," the French woman's words were spoken in a low, measured tone as she guided the smaller woman in the direction of the bed. Once there she used that same hold to indelicately shove Cosima onto the soft mattress.

Cosima giggled, it's not that Delphine was necessarily passive when it comes to their intimate relations, in fact, there was always a good indication that the European enjoyed the control of their intimacies much more than passivity. But never before had she been so interested in showing that side of her as she was in that moment. With her hazel eyes locked in Cosima and a eyebrow cocked at the sound of the little brunette's giggle, Delphine's intentions were not hard to read. The American was more than happy to play along, after all it was something that immediately fascinated her about the blonde; how she could change her nature so quickly. To the uninitiated, Delphine could appear to be your everyday proper lady - and she was, in most circumstances, but more often than not there was another side of the blonde lurking in the shadows, a side less polished but much more interesting.

It never fooled Cosima, though. The petite scientist always suspected that there was a hidden aspect to Delphine's character that was kept under strict control, a side of her that if unleashed, would scorch everything in its path. Sure, Cosima liked the effortless elegance that Delphine possessed; the delicate manners which seemed innate to the other woman, but she also loved the person she became when in private, the passionate way Delphine expressed herself. And it was not only about their relationship, but also when someone dared to disagree with the blonde on any aspect of her work; God forbid if anyone had the audacity to tell her she's wrong when Delphine is absolutely certain of her convictions.

So, while the display of aggression Delphine was using might have seemed out of character to someone who only had casual contact with the blonde, to Cosima it's something that, she not only expects, but something she craves, and at times, even provokes, just to see the fire consume Delphine's actions.

As if to ignite the fire even further, she sat up from the bed, refusing to stay where the other woman left her, but only getting as far to sit on the edge. With a glare, Delphine pushed her back down, eager hands never reaching their intended destination as they were once again captured in a strong grip, and pinned over the dreadlocked head. Cosima smirked pretentiously, her body arched, and her leg moved to the top of the bed, easily finding it's way between Delphine's thighs, who, in order to force her down had to follow, and was now hovering over the cocky scientist. Delphine narrowed her eyes, but didn't back away from the touch, choosing instead to lower her head just enough for Cosima to be able to get the hint of a kiss.

"Looks like we have a long way to go," Delphine whispered slowly, her lips not closing the small gap between the two of them. "But I assure you that by the night's end you'll be a little less pretentious."

After that, Delphine moved back and took a few steps from the bed where Cosima lay, staring at the lean figure walking to the closet, after setting her glasses on top of the nightstand. She silently observed as Delphine opened the door and produced a thin, pale pink scarf that had been packed for the rare brisk evening. With an impish smile, the blonde turned around to face her, the scarf twisted around in her hands as she approached the petite woman. For some reason, the clack of Delphine's heels on the floor made Cosima's gut twist in anticipation, while she shifted on the bed, moving to the center and rested her head on the fluffy pillows.

She swallowed loudly but was determined to keep her bravado. "Are you gonna blindfold me?" Cosima asked with a playful voice, but Delphine didn't answer and continued to approach her with deliberately small steps. "Sorry, I think we've forgotten to pack the whip," she quipped as soon as the French woman climbed up to the bed and straddled her hips, after stepping out of her shoes.

Delphine's smile widened just slightly and she placed the scarf on the mattress. "I have something much simpler in mind, actually," she finally replied, her voice softer and her head lowering to reach Cosima's lips.

The kiss was soft, methodical; lips brushed one another with practiced ease, a tongue poked out to trace a shape and quickly retreating. Cosima sighed slowly, her hands moving lazily, reaching the back of Delphine's thighs and smoothed their way up, under the dress, to slot themselves just below the other woman's buttocks and gave a small tug, inviting their bodies closer. However the blonde stood her ground, a quick grin brightened her lips as she pushed herself up to find Cosima's eyes sparking with lust. She straightened her back, her full weight supported by her knees pressed on the mattress, while the American's hands continued to announce their presence, moving up to fully grope her ass. Shaking her head, Delphine allowed Cosima that small victory, while her own hands started to glide along the side of the brunette's neck, gently brushing the thick dreadlocks away from the skin as her fingertips skimmed lower, tenderly grazing the collarbone and the upper torso. It was a stark contrast, as Delphine maintained her touches soft and tender, Cosima's hands were much more demanding, her fingers sinking in the supple flesh.

Delphine groaned when the hands moved to her inner thigh, fingers slowly approaching the edge of her underwear, causing her hips to grind in reaction. Cosima smirked, obviously satisfied with her accomplishment, the tip of her fingers discovering a pleasant warmth. Still, Delphine managed to access the part of her brain that was still working and her fingers found the strings that tied the dress of the small woman over her bosom, pulling at them agonizingly slow as her eyes watched Cosima swallow another thick lump, gaze focused on the digits loosening the fabric and revealing more of the tanned skin. For a few moments, Cosima seemed paralyzed, her hands stopped their movements and the hold relaxed considerably, her teeth trapped her bottom lip until the blonde made her move, dipping her head and let her lips graze the skin still hot from the day spent under the sun. Cosima gave a little groan as she stirred beneath the other woman and the grip of her fingers tightened, her hips arching for some sort of contact. The French scientist kept most of their bodies apart, only her lips continued to explore the top of Cosima's breasts, while her hands pull at the fabric of the dress, freeing the soft flesh and once she had room, started to caress it, smirking to herself when the petite American couldn't stifle a low, raspy moan. It didn't take long for Cosima's hands move to the top of Delphine's head, tugging it lightly until she felt a tongue swirling around her nipple.

Her obstinance didn't last long before Delphine pushed herself up and away, from Cosima's hands, despite the brunette voicing her displeasure in the form of indignant huff. In a far more energetic gesture, the blonde pulled down the straps of Cosima's dress, revealing her entire torso for her eyes to feast on. Cosima looked up at her with wide eyes, following the journey that Delphine's hands made to reach the forgotten scarf, and watched as her girlfriend toyed with the fabric, twirling it around her hands and giving a strong tug in front of Cosima's eyes, a devious smile dancing on her lips.

"Raise your arms, ma cherie," Delphine instructed with the sweetest voice Cosima could remember her using.

"Wha…" the brunette paused to clear her throat. "What for?" She asked while she stared at the scarf.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to do it myself and I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" The blonde's tone dropped a little, in her eyes a menace was present. "Over your head."

Slowly, Cosima stretched her arms as she was told, her gaze held by Delphine as she focused on the smaller woman's features while she reached for her wrists. She felt soft fabric wrap around her right wrist and stretch upwards as Delphine slid the loose end of the scarf through a space in the headboard, finishing up by tying a knot around the left wrist. Once done, Delphine leaned back to appreciate her handiwork, a satisfied grin on her lips.

"I thought you liked my hands," Cosima, who'd remained still the entire time, started to lightly pull at the scarf, testing the limits, head tilting to peer at the knots.

"I do, mon amour, but sometimes they can be very… troublesome," Delphine said in a sweet voice, her fingertips lightly brushing their way along Cosima's torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"You know you're not gonna take it," Cosima smirked, relaxing her body under the soft touch. "In no time you're gonna release my hands."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Delphine commented, distracted by the smooth terrain her fingertips crossed, watching a nipple pebble with the attention.

Cosima's body twitched again, but her smile didn't falter. "I am," she responded with confidence.

The blonde hummed, her hands leaving the other woman's body for moment as she reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head in one elegant move, leaving her clad only in her underwear. Cosima whimpered and pulled more firmly at the restraints, causing Delphine to chuckle under her breath, saying nothing. Instead she returned her attention back to the woman beneath her, the body between her thighs quaking as she gave a slow thrust, making Cosima groan louder and her hands to give another jerk on the scarf. Delphine's hands moved again to the warm skin, still with a gentle touch, and skimmed along the brunette's upper torso, grazing along its center, across the toned stomach muscles, until it reached her lower waist where the fabric of Cosima's dress was all bunched up. Again the smaller woman was unable to contain her body's reaction, rolling lazily with her hips to encourage the touch and move it further down. But Delphine stopped there, the tip of her fingers toyed softly with the edge, dipping just barely under the fabric only to pull back, while her gaze was focused on her torturing digits.

"Delphine…" Cosima complained with a whine, her hips thrusting forward with intent.

Large hazel eyes found her deep brown stare and a mischievous smile curled Delphine's lips. "Do you still think I'm going to release you?" She asked in a far too innocent voice.

"I'm all on board with the whole tied up thing, really… I am," Cosima conceded with a broken voice. "But I really need you to touch me."

"I am touching you, mon amour," Delphine stated matter-of-factly, her brows raised in mocked confusion.

"Not where I need you to," the American replied, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Hmm… perhaps a little lower, then…" the blonde teased, her fingers moving just barely under the fabric, pushing past the elastic band of Cosima's panties.

Biting her lower lip, Cosima nodded vigorously, her body tensing even more with the prospect of finding some relief. Delphine's smile softened at the reaction, but her intention to continue a slow exploration didn't waver, even if she'd decided to move her hand lower for just a sample of the other woman's warmth. At the same time she lowered herself, her lips brushing along Cosima's neck, moving up and seeking the tender flesh of the brunette's own lips. Delphine's tongue reached out, it's tip rolling easily on pink lips, still able to taste the sweet wine they had at dinner, before it dipped inside, meeting Cosima's for a languid stroke. Her fingers pushed past the swollen sex of the quivering woman, just a ghost of a touch, yet capable of coaxing a ragged breath from Cosima, the body beneath hers trembling with a delightful shiver.

To Cosima's credit, she did manage to hold her natural impulse to seek a faster pace longer than Delphine thought possible. Their tongues waltzed together in a sensual rhythm while Delphine's fingers carried on at an easy pace, stroking along the the outside of Cosima's sex, sliding over the wetness until they reached her entrance and letting the tip of the fingers cross it, gathering the growing arousal and gliding back up to find the little, perky nub for a light stroke, feeling the fabric of Cosima's panties become damper with her motions. Eventually, the energetic woman lost her patience, and her hands fought against the restraints while her legs tried to move up. However, the lithe body on top of her proved to be a steady barrier, and when she realized the blonde wouldn't yield and give her some room to move, Cosima bit the other woman's lower lip; not too hard, but enough to catch Delphine's attention.

Using the hand pressed to the mattress to keep her balance, the blonde pulled up quickly, narrowing her eyes at Cosima and presented her with a devious smirk. "You shouldn't have done that, ma cherie," her voice was soft, but the underlying threat didn't go unnoticed, especially when it was joined by a firm stroke of fingers, pressing hard against the clit, then pulling back completely.

Watching Delphine move further away from her, Cosima gave a frustrated growl and licked her lips when her stare landed on the blonde's chest; the milky white skin had gained a reddish tone with the sun. Stomach muscles flexed as she continued to move back, and she settled on her knees, her back straightened and her gaze returning to the other woman's, catching a glimpse of the hungry persecuting stare before they met hers and a shit-eating grin stretching Cosima's lips.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Cosima asked in a rough tone.

Delphine bit her bottom lip to keep the her own smile from being visible. "You're too cocky for your own good," she commented, as her hands moved to the hem of Cosima's dress and slowly pulled it down her legs, the underwear coming along for the ride and dropping the entire bundle to the floor.

As soon as Cosima had room to move, she raised her leg until her left foot landed on the right side of Delphine's torso, just below the shoulder, preventing her from lowering herself. Smiling widely, the brunette's eyes locked on the blonde's, watching as the other woman's stare moved over her body and winked once Delphine met her eyes. Delphine shook her head and her hand went to Cosima's ankle, but just to pull it away and in a quick motion, she had the other woman pinned down, her mouth hungry on Cosima's, tongue pressing hard and glided roughly over the small American's, who gave a surprised yelp, but quickly matched the more aggressive pace. Delphine's hips nestled between Cosima's thighs and pressed down, feeling the other woman's inviting warmth against her navel and strong legs wrapping around her waist, the heels of Cosima's feet encouraging the closeness on the back of her thighs.

Delphine's left hand found the top of the bed's headboard for balance, keeping her full weight off the petite scientist, but her right one was quickly snaking between the two bodies, discovering a breast for a rough squeeze while her waist gave a sudden jerk down. Cosima moaned, her legs pressing harder against Delphine's side as her body rolled upwards and her hands pulled against the scarf strongly, making the bed complain with an angry creak. Delphine smiled as she pulled back again, her movements slowed abruptly and her body resumed the earlier gentleness. Moving lazily against Cosima, her hand softened on the supple flesh she was stroking and grazed lower, while her body rose to make room for the descent. However, she only used it to release the lock Cosima had on that side, pushing the strong thigh away from her, while her mouth left Cosima's.

Once free, Delphine let her hand ghost over Cosima's sex, fingertips skimming along, dancing in and out of her folds before easily sliding two fingers inside. Slowly, and with intent, she curled her fingers, only to quickly abandon that task. The little brunette groaned loudly when she realized that was all she would get, her hips sinking lower, demanding more, but Delphine refused. Instead, she simply leaned further back, fingers inching along the other woman's wetness, but failing to hit any helpful spots; her intention to merely tease.

"Delphine…" Cosima complained, her body shaking slightly. "C'mon, babe…"

The blonde raised one of her brows and the devious smile returned. "Say the three magic words, ma cher," she requested, pausing the small motion of her fingers.

Cosima swallowed slowly, her body feeling much too tense for her to be able to form any really coherent thought. "I love you, babe," she pleaded, nodding her head desperately, "you know I do... Now... Please!" She finished with her eyes leaving the dark hazel orbs and moving lower as her hips rose, showing the path for Delphine.

Despite Cosima's eagerness, the blonde's smile didn't falter, in fact, she only shook her head slowly and removed her hand from the brunette's body completely. Moving forward until their lips were barely touching, Delphine maintained a light contact, even going as far as making sure their skin brushed slightly against each other as she moved her lips along Cosima's soft flesh. She grazed her lips higher, pulling back when the woman beneath her moved her head up and running her lips gently along the side of her neck, with no rush, finally taking the lobe of Cosima's ear between her teeth for a light nibble.

"Wrong three words, mon amour," Delphine informed her with a loving voice, before moving her mouth lower along with her body. "But I'll give you another try."

Cosima watched helplessly as Delphine's lips roamed down her torso, making a detour to the left to find an erect nipple, and take it in her mouth while her tongue flicked it slowly, humming quietly, as her free hand moved to cover the other breast. The brunette sighed heavily, her hands fighting against the restriction, the need to force Delphine to stop the too slow exploration getting out of hand. Cosima's could no longer hold still, the little control she regained of her legs did little to help as she tried to pull the other woman down, wrapping her thighs again around the other woman, but Delphine had too much leverage and didn't succumb to her encouragement.

"What do you want me to say?" Cosima asked as her mind scrambled to find the answer, but came up empty.

Delphine seemed amused with the usually overconfident young woman's confusion. "Guess," she suggested, quirking her brow at Cosima, whose lower lip was trapped by her teeth in a sign of weak concentration.

The blonde's mouth began to trail lower, and when she felt Cosima's body move to hasten her motion, Delphine's hands dropped to her lover's sides to pin her down. When she reached her bellybutton, she dipped her tongue in it, meeting Cosima's stare and suggestively winking back at her.

"Oh my god…" Cosima groaned, her hips fighting against Delphine's hold as much as her hands over her head.

Delphine chuckled and moved back up, this time to sweetly kiss the other woman's lips. "Non… that's not it either," she quipped and placed another quick kiss. "Lèche ma chatte." the blonde whispered slowly, her tongue pulling the brunette's upper lip between hers and letting go, her stare searching Cosima's for recognition, but not surprising to finding none. "Hmmm… I believe the English expression is lick my pussy."

"Delphine?!" Cosima exclaimed, surprised to hear such crass words said by her girlfriend, whose smile only grew with that reaction.

No, Delphine's not a prude, but she's also never cared for such explicit words. Which is exactly why she's not surprised by Cosima's perplexity. However, she figured it was the best way to provoke her girlfriend into a downwards spiral, make her completely lose the control the cocky young woman prides herself in having. And she was not wrong; the brunette bucks against her, shocked brown eyes locked on Delphine, and the hands tensing against the restraints. Without hesitation, the blonde clasped Cosima's thighs, opening her legs wider and making room for herself, roughly dragging her tongue up the smaller woman's sex, feeling the small form beneath her thrusting upwards languidly.

"Ohhh... Fuck, yeah!" Cosima groaned loudly, her hips managing to move, even when secured by Delphine's arms.

The French scientist briefly thought about pulling back again, but that was something beyond her abilities. She knew that once she started, Delphine wouldn't be able to stop. Cosima is her private addiction; the taste of her lover is Delphine's designer drug. Part of her missed feeling the hands tugging at her hair, fingers sinking in her curls and encouraging her to increase the pace of her strokes, or when Cosima half raises herself for her hands to reach the back of the blonde's neck or skim on her upper back, nails digging into her skin. But all that is compensated by the entire control she possesses over the petite woman, spreading her legs wider and implementing the pace that she sees fit. Without Cosima's hands to guide her, Delphine alternates between long hard strokes and focusing her attention in concentrated areas. Her tongue played with the idea of slipping inside, twirling around the entrance and dipping momentarily, just to move up and lightly flick the swollen nub, circling around it and trapping it between her lips.

Meanwhile, Cosima seemed unable to keep her body still, continuously struggling against the knots that kept her hands from moving lower where she wanted them, reclaiming some control of what's happening. Helplessly, the only thing she could do was watch the mane of blonde curls moving between her legs, occasionally finding Delphine's eyes when her lover teased her clit. She could envision the small smirk on her lips, even if the tongue never stopped caressing her tender flesh. The loud moans were interspersed between ragged breaths, and Cosima began to find it difficult to fill her lungs with air. Her trembling became more noticeable as her legs withered under Delphine's grasp, who had to apply more strength to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Not wanting to forfeit the control just yet by having her girlfriend peak too soon, Delphine released one of Cosima's thighs, two fingers unceremoniously pushing inside for a deep thrust and remaining inside circling between molten walls, slick arousal dripping down her fingers. The brunette's hips gave a powerful thrust, displacing the French woman's lips, who pulled her head back and spreading lingering kisses up Cosima's torso, reached welcoming lips that she lightly brushed with her own.

"Confident still?" Delphine asked, her brow raised, daring Cosima to challenge her, while her fingers inching back just a little only to sink in again.

Cosima groaned, her hips jerked once more, seeking to feel the nimble fingers fill her completely. "I bet you're missing my hands right about now," she teased, albeit in a broken voice, her waist riding Delphine's motions with efficient thrusts.

Delphine glared at her for a brief moment, taking in the cocky grin on the other woman's lips that she moved fast to cover in an hungry kiss. Her tongue pushing inside without warning and received an eager suck in return. Her thumb reached the swollen nub again, pressing it and dragging her finger up, the walls of Cosima's sex clamping tighter against the fingers still buried deep inside.

The frustrated groan Cosima released when she pulled her fingers back was eagerly swallowed by Delphine's starving lips just as she pushed three fingers inside, the petite form easily adjusting to the new sensation. This time, there were no lingering kisses when the blonde made the journey down Cosima's body to settle between wide spread thighs. Delphine's tongue attached to Cosima's clit with undisguised ferocity, the strong muscle swirled around the rigid button while the free hand tried to keep Cosima's hips as steady as possible. The three fingers moved just barely inside the cocky scientist, pads curling to find the exact spot and make her scream as her tongue applied pressure from the outside. Liquid heat marked her lips when Cosima unraveled, the compact body trembling with the wave of pleasure coursing it, the pull of her arms testing the restraints and making the bed creak beneath them.

"Holy fuck, babe…" Cosima groaned weakly, her body collapsing after one last strong thrust forward when Delphine ran her tongue over the entirety of her sex.

It was Delphine who had a pretentious smirk when she made her way up the limp body and reached for a soft kiss. Her own body barely relaxed, the light brush of skin creating havoc in an already too worked up tension, not helped by Cosima's legs wrapping around her waist despite the loosened muscles.

Her girlfriend knew Delphine too well, hours spent discovering one another made it almost too easy for Cosima tempt her, no doubt with the intention of seeing herself free of the restraints still around her wrists.

Delphine knew this, Cosima's plan was obvious to her, but having the pretentious young woman at her mercy was something she didn't care to lose, causing a daunting dilemma for the blonde.

Delphine moved her head up, breaking the slow kiss that was doing nothing to ease her need, and found Cosima's smirk; dark brown eyes dancing with wicked intent, until the brunette chuckled when Delphine rolled her eyes and groaned as a result of hips propelling upwards, pressing against a skin that felt too much alive, every nerve of her body demanding relief.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Cosima and the smirk got wider as she jerked her hips once more, the tip of her tongue peeking through her teeth. "Need an hand?"

The playfulness died even before it had fully flourished. Spiked by Cosima's incessant teasing, Delphine moved quickly to discard her ruined undergarment and climb up the small body. A hand roughly pulled at dreadlocks, Cosima's whimper immediately muffled by heated flesh, barely enough time to properly receive the slick arousal against her mouth. Despite the careless action, Cosima was quick to catch up, her tongue moved rapidly to take in the wet terrain at her disposal, lapping avidly through Delphine's sex, finding the swollen nub, coated in arousal and giving it special attention. The fingers gripping her hair tensed and pushed her even closer, her girlfriend's moans raised a few octaves while she twirled her tongue around the clit.

To keep herself from pushing too harshly against Cosima, Delphine steadied herself with a free hand against the wall, her demanding hips quickly losing any lasting contact. She groaned, the worry that she could grind too wildly making Delphine constantly lose her rhythm. That's why she finally caved, and with an inelegant motion, released the knots on the scarf and gave Cosima the use of her hands.

As expected, the moment she felt her freedom, Cosima moved the both of them to get a firm hold on Delphine's ass. Moaning against the skin, she pressed even closer, her tongue taking a long stroke that only caused Delphine to grind down harder, no longer worried that it would be too much. Still with her hands on the blonde's behind, Cosima encouraged her to move up, but the mouth never ceased its caress, even as she struggled to sit up, getting into a more comfortable position. Once there, the brunette had more room to maneuver and took it to full advantage, her left hand reached up, grazing the side of Delphine's upper body until she could take a breast in the palm of her hand, hearing a guttural moan in response and hips pushing harder against her, nails biting into the back of her head.

Delphine rode her tongue feverishly, her waist balanced between merciless and demanding against Cosima's touch, who effortlessly made sure to hit all the right spots, grazing the length of the French woman's sex, but avoided the root of Delphine's desire, luring the blonde to increase the strength of her motions. She loved it; nothing delighted Cosima as much as having her girlfriend lose her grip on reality by her hands and, by the increasingly louder moans escaping Delphine's lips among an impressive number of profanities that the American scarcely understood, she knew it wasn't long before it happen.

"Oh… oui, mon amour," Delphine encouraged in a rough voice, her limbs tensed, her hips propelled harder but out of sync. "N'arrête pas!"

It was a demand Cosima knew all too well and even if she didn't, there was no room for doubt when the lean body rolling towards hers started to tremble in a successions of shivers, Delphine's sex being carelessly shoved against Cosima's mouth, who accepted every needy appeal with determined devotion. Her tongue no longer avoided the blonde's clit, taking it between her lips and sucking with zealous attention, the strong muscle descending one last time to collect the arousal at Delphine's entrance, the tip of her tongue pushing inside just barely, before returning the focus to the swollen nub until it was taken away from her reach.

Cosima had a self-satisfied smirk on her lips when Delphine lowered herself and sat on the smaller woman's lap. "Knew it!" She said insolently, but her voice was low, nothing more than a sweet whisper.

The blond quirked a brow. "Knew what?" She asked confused, her mind still clouded from the intense thrill her body went through.

"You couldn't resist my hands," she moved both her hands to Delphine's breasts as if to prove her point.

Hazel eyes narrowed at her and her hands were captured by strong fingers, the arms pushed up until they rested on the Delphine's shoulders. "I used your tongue!" She reminded her.

"Used being the imperative word," Cosima chuckled. "I love when you get all freaky like that."

A laugh would join the roll of Delphine's bright eyes if it wasn't for the arm sliding from her shoulder and tips of fingers starting to graze slowly down her skin, her body still unprepared for more energetic stimuli but easily adjusting to her girlfriend's soft touch; even tired her hips moved forward, enticed by the gesture. A tender kiss was claimed from her lips and when they parted both of them didn't care to stay too far away, their foreheads touching.

A small chuckle was released by Delphine, when the exploring hand reached the apex of her thighs, her hands cupping Cosima's face and another soft kiss was traded. "You really have learned nothing from tonight, have you?"

Cosima's smirk was easy to predict. "Nope."


End file.
